Tippy Toe
by MunchieManda
Summary: One needs it. The other has it. What happens when they find each other? Pleasure, conflict, and chaos. A perfect romance. AU. KakaSasu. Adult themes. Rated M for mature.
1. Encounter

Kakashi glanced around a bit nervously as he walked down the street most people would feel a bit more than embarrassed to be wandering around.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of being around these parts (he was a laid back person by nature) he was just uncertain as to what possessed him to come to the red light district.

Well, for what other reason did people wander down these streets other than for one thing that they were searching for? It was pretty damn obvious why people came to these parts of town, and that was for one thing only; sex.

The thing that really embarrassed Kakashi was the fact that he was even _here_, searching for something…well, rather _someone_ to do this with. What, could he not find someone adequate enough on his own? Or was he just looking for some sort of sick excitement in his life? These questions plagued his own mind and he wasn't even able to answer them with any justification. It felt more like something told him to come here.

A flash of pale caught his eye, and he quickly looked towards the stimuli that his eye had sensed. But when he looked over to his left, there was nothing there. Hm. Just as he was about to walk onward, that paleness caught his eye yet again, and he automatically looked over again; nothing.

His eyebrow rose. Was someone messing with him? Or maybe it was just his mind, he knew that he didn't exactly qualify was someone who was 'mentally normal', so he just ended up dismissing it once again.

Then he heard a chuckle.

This time when he turned his head to the side, it was there; smirking at him, arms crossed, with the most confident aura one could ever possess.

"Hey, what are you doing spacing out like that in a place like this? If you weren't, you would have noticed that person attempting to steal your wallet."

Kakashi looked at the boy who was calling him out. He was the paleness he saw not a moment ago. Such pale skin…

Dark, onyx eyes assessed him, before the owner spoke up once more.

"Hey, old man, are you listening to me?" The voice demanded, the figure stepping closer towards the silver haired man, arms still crossed, a look of displease on his face.

Kakashi raised his hands up, amused by this kid's demanding tone. "Maa, not really, sorry. But thanks for warning me," the silver haired man said through his mask.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Well, it wasn't so much as a warning as it was saving your lily white ass. I have your wallet right here," he said, coming out more into the street light, fully exposing his face; his features were nothing short of amazing. The boy had dark, black hair to go along with his equally dark eyes. His skin was as pale as the moonlight (as weird and poetic as that may sound, but truth be told) and his figure was lithe.

The silver haired man smiled once more, holding out his hand to retrieve his wallet from the boy. "Oh, I see, well thank you," he said his hand still out and awaiting the brown leather that held practically everything that labeled him as who he was.

The boy smirked slightly, the wallet still within his fingers. He played with the material, noticing its rather high quality. Nice, he liked things with quality.

"What do I get in return?"

Kakashi blinked. What did he want in return? Well, he supposed that maybe a little reward could be given to this kid for salvaging his wallet and willing enough to return it back to its owner…Not many people would even give that a second thought in this day and age.

"Meh, I'm guessing you're referring to money?" The older of the two asked, eyes flickering to his wallet than back up to the boy. He couldn't deny the younger's beauty; and he didn't hate the snarky attitude the boy was putting on for him. He honestly found it a bit refreshing and if not, a bit cute.

Smirking a bit more, the boy stepped a bit closer towards the silver haired man. "How about something for me, as well as something for you? We both know the reason why you're here, no one comes around here for a damn stroll around the block. I need money and you want pleasure. I can reassure you that you won't get some cock eating flesh virus. I'm more cautious than others."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly at that little speech. Heh? This kid was…a whore? Wait, no. Prostitute?

_Those are the same things, baka._

Shaking his head slightly to get the annoying other voice out of his head (that sounds mentally healthy) Kakashi thought about what the boy was proposing. Would it be wrong to take the boy's offer? It was true…he _did_ come here for a reason, and he was getting a request from the other party as opposed to him having to ask someone for that sort of service. He would have been awkward as fuck. As if he wasn't already.

Shit, how _old_ was the boy? He looked rather young. Kakashi wasn't exactly old or anything, only being twenty three, but this boy looked to be about fifteen or sixteen…Even though the boy was extremely attractive, he wasn't going to go against his morals if the boy was underage.

"Ne, How old are you?"

"Nineteen." The boy said rather quickly.

The silver haired man quirked an eyebrow at such a quick response, but figured he would just ignore it; the boy probably got that question all the time. Why question it further?

"Okay, I suppose we can do that," Kakashi said, his hand all the while still extending for his wallet.

The raven lips curled into a small smirk before handing over the other man's wallet. "Alright, then. Where do you wanna do this little business transaction?" He said, clearly amused by his use of words.

Kakashi couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips; this boy was…interesting. "My house. It would be…weird anywhere else."

"Okay, but that'll cost you double."

"Oh? And how much is it regularly?" Kakashi asked while he was starting to walk back towards his quarters, raven in tow. He turned his gaze to the smaller male awaiting his reply.

"One hundred and fifty." The boy said easily.

The older male practically choked as he heard the amount. "What? So it would be three hundred dollars just to go to my place?"

"That's correct. Congratulations, You can do basic math."

**030**

Once they arrived at the older man's residence, Kakashi quickly kicked off his shoes and turned towards his new…guest.

The boy was looking around in awe at the apartment; and for an apartment it was _huge._ The entry way was a bit small, but everything else was spacious. The kitchen would appear at first glance to be a kitchenette, but the size of it was questionably big for one. There were little steps that went down and into the living room/dining room and then there were two doors on either side of the room.

"My rooms on the left…" Kakashi said softly.

"This place is…pretty impressive. And you were worried about three hundred dollars? This place probably costs triple that in rent…" the raven mumbled as he took off his shoes as well and following Kakashi down the steps.

The silver haired man quirked an eyebrow at that. "Are you judging me?" he asked playfully, his one visible eye turning into a crescent shape from his smile; the rest of his features were covered up by the mask he wore. He walked into his room, followed by the younger one.

"Yes, I'm judging you," The younger one said, a smirk evident in his voice as he yet again took in his atmosphere. "Hn. I'm even impressed at your room. You're not so much of a slob as I'd thought you'd be."

Kakashi laughed softly. "Are you this rude to all of your employers?" He asked, sitting down upon his bed.

"Not all of them…But you're…kinda fun to mess with," The boy said, smirking seductively as he pushed Kakashi down gently and then crawled slowly on top of him. Once he was fully above the older man, he pressed his lips down upon Kakashi's neck and gave it a little nip before saying: "Tell me, what's your name?"

A shock of electricity went straight through Kakashi's body when he felt the boy's lips upon his skin. Oh god, did it feel _good._ "Hatake…Kakashi, Hatake." He said a bit breathless. He felt himself beginning to harden just from the boy's very close proximity. "What is yours…?"

The boy smirked against Kakashi's skin before answering him. "How poetic. And if you must know…It's Sasuke," He said. His hands then quickly went to work with undoing the older male's pants. He didn't waste time.

The silver haired male wasted no time as well, undoing the younger's pants and sliding them down thin hips. After that, shirts were quickly discarded, and both were left with only their boxers on. And what Kakashi saw, made his eyes dilate with arousal and undeniable lust. It was just almost…surreal at how crazily attractive this boy was, not that he, himself, wasn't attractive…Maybe it was the fact that he had never been this attracted to someone in his life…It was hard to tell.

Either way, it seemed Sasuke took notice of this little tidbit and had a devious smirk playing across his lips. He leaned down once again on Kakashi's body and slowly grinded his hips into the other's, and gasped at the sensation. He was already getting hard.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was already incredibly hard. It was a bit embarrassing, but he was so aroused by the other's body and actions that it was driving him crazy with desire. He couldn't wait to experience the feeling of Sasuke's body fully, but first….

Smiling through his mask, Kakashi rolled Sasuke off of him and got on top of the boy, his smile now a smirk. He saw the boy blink in slight curiosity, but he didn't seem too put off by the whole thing; in fact, he was probably used to it. Slowly, the silver haired male placed kisses on Sasuke's neck, collarbone, chest, then started going down, down, and down, until he was face to face with the slight bulge in the boy's boxers. Kakashi pulled them down swiftly and his pupils dilated even more (if possible) and his mouth quickly descended down onto his manhood; pulling his mask down, of course.

The reaction he got was a little surprising to the older male as he heard the boy yell out in pleasure and…was that…surprise?

Kakashi was a bit taken aback by that, but wasn't discouraged. Oh no. If anything else, it made him more determined. It seemed as though it was possible that the people who the raven usually…used his services for didn't do the same for him. It made sense in a way, but not for Kakashi. In a painfully slow and teasing motion, he let his mouth go further down the boy's length, and would come back up quickly, only to do it again.

This drove Sasuke to clench his fists into the sheets, eyes shut tight, with his back involuntarily arching.

"Hatake-San…I'm supposed to-" the raven was cut off by a loud moan escaping his lips. "do that," he finished his sentence, breath shaky and labored by the current ministrations being done to him.

Kakashi's lips curled up slightly to form a smirk as he continued his current ministrations on the boy. With each moan, the silver haired male couldn't help himself; he looked up at that face to see the pained expression of pleasure on Sasuke's face. It was incredibly attractive.

The older male raised an eyebrow once he felt a hand run through his hair, only to feel it grasp and pull hard. "Ow," Kakashi growled, pulling away from Sasuke's member to look up into his eyes. "What was that for?"

"Enough playing with me," The raven haired boy said, his face flushed and his breathing labored. "It's my turn," he smirked provocatively, rolling them over so that he was once again, on top of Kakashi.

With that smirk still prominent upon the boy's face, Sasuke began to copy what Kakashi had done to him, kissing his way down the man's body, to come face to face with his clothed manhood. Sasuke pulled down the offending material, and his eyes widened slightly. It was subtle, but Kakashi had noticed it. And he knew exactly what was running through the boys mind at that point; he was _huge._

"Ne, too big for you?" The silver haired man taunted, smiling down at the thoroughly aroused and now slightly agitated boy.

"Shut the fuck up. You talk too much," the boy spat, before smirking and taking Kakashi's manhood in his mouth. All the way.

The howl that Kakashi had made probably woke the whole apartment complex with its volume. Holy shit, the boy was good; the way he was using his tongue, to the way he positioned his mouth…It was too much. But before he could even vocalize that Sasuke should probably stop, the boy pulled away and was now once more crawling up his body, their erections rubbing against one another, causing both to let out a moan.

Now there was no talking. Now there was no play. Eyes locked onto one another. Now there was something more, and before either of them could fully comprehend what it was, a mask was flung off of a certain face and lips smashed together in a heated passion.

Hands roaming, hips grinding, lips connecting, everything was now feverish and uncontrollable as they both explored each other's bodies.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke's body on top of him, while he rested his upper body against the headboard. He lips began to attack the raven's neck, which caused for louder moans to emanate from the boy. God, did he love those sounds.

Sasuke, obviously not wanting to waste any more time, quickly positioned himself above Kakashi's manhood, but the latter stopped him from advancing on that action. Sasuke gave him a quizzical and impatient look, but it later softened once he seen what the older one was doing.

Kakashi smiled softly at the other before he tore the wrapper off the protection and secured it with shaking fingers upon his member. Then he went for some lube within his drawer, but this time Sasuke stopped him.

"Can't wait," the raven breathed out, before positioning himself once more above the older male's erection.

The movement was slow at first, as Sasuke began to lower himself down on Kakashi. A few pained winces escaped pale lips while doing so.

Kakashi had his hands gently placed upon Sasuke's hips, to try and guide him slowly to try and make it as painless as possible. Once he was fully all the way in and Sasuke seemed comfortable enough for it, Kakashi lifted the boy up from him only to piston his hips a certain way and slammed him back down on his cock, in an attempt to find that sweet spot deep within the boy.

He seemed to have found it.

A loud scream erupted from the raven's throat, making Kakashi moan himself just from that sound alone.

The sound of skin hitting skin got harder, faster, more pronounced as the two found themselves lost within each other. Moans and the occasional scream quickly filled the room, as the two used each other's bodies to the fullest.

"I…I…" Sasuke gasped as his body began to shudder.

Kakashi knew very well what that signal was for, and began to move even faster and harder for the boy to find his release; and his own.

Kakashi's and Sasuke's bodies stiffened at the same time, ready for release. For added measure, the silver haired man leaned over slightly to sink his teeth in the crook of the other boy's neck.

Sasuke screamed out Kakashi's name in climax, his head his hands gripped onto the silver haired man's shoulders in a painful grip of pleasure.

Kakashi came shortly after, his lips uttering the boy's name as his body shuddered violently from his release.

Sasuke pulled his face away from Kakashi's shoulder, and looked into the other's mix matched eyes, subconsciously biting his bottom lip.

"Sorry," he whispered, before those onyx eyes disappeared behind heavy lids.

The silver haired man smiled slightly before letting out a laugh. The boy was spent. And he couldn't lie…he was too. He grabbed the covers that had been spread out in disarray and covered them both up with it; not before laying the boy down properly in a sleeping position, of course.

Sighing softly, Kakashi put his hands behind his head as he pondered for a moment in the afterglow of sex…But he still couldn't help but think that…

A good fuck is an expensive fuck.

**030**

**Oh, hai there! :3**

**This is my first attempt at a KakaSasu story. It was fun to write, but I'd really like your guy's input on what you think I should do. Should it stay a one shot? Or should I try and write more? ^o^ **

**I'd love to know what you all think~! Thanks so much for reading! 3**

**-Munchie**


	2. Morning After

**Hey everyone! Zomggg. I am SOOO sorry that this took forever to get out! ;o; life gets hectic, computers break down, motivation is lost…But still! That is no excuse! And I apologize! But alas, here is my next chapter. It's more like a filler for the next chapter, I suppose. Hope you enjoy (:**

**And for those who reviewed who I couldn't reply to:**

**Mee: Yesh! I agree! Definitely need more KakaSasu in the world! X3**

**More: Haha! How did you knowww? As I was thinking about the story, after I while I was like…y'know what? This sounds sooo Pretty Woman! xD**

**So, thank you to all who reviewed, subscribed, favorite, alerted, read, etc.! I really appreciate it! 3**

**Disclaimer: Shizz. I forgot this in my last chapter! Anywho, I don't own Naruto or anything that belongs in it. Nor do I own Pretty Woman. I'm just stealing some ideas I suppose. ;3**

Onyx eyes fluttered open at the sound of water running as the owner groaned, trying to wake up from his rather comfortable sleep. It was odd, he had never felt so comfortable and safe sleeping…Was he home? Or was he…

_Oh…right…I slept over with a client…Wait…slept over?_

Sasuke sat up abruptly and ran a hand through his hair; this was not good. He was supposed to service the customer as quickly and efficiently as possible then leave. Not before getting the money, of course. Damn. He just hoped he wouldn't be in too much trouble for staying longer than expected.

The door to the bathroom opened up, letting the steam escape from its confines. A figure came out and leaned up on the doorway, appearing to be smiling from a makeshift mask. Ah, this was his client that he had last night; Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; the man wore a mask when he showered?

"Ah, Sasuke," Kakashi began, "I'm sure you're wanting to take a shower, so please, go ahead and use it. I would have let you use it before me, but you were sleeping so…soundly that I didn't want to wake you."

The raven's other eyebrow rose when he heard those words escape the older man's lips. He wanted him to stay longer? And use his facilities as if he were a…_guest_? Oh wow, this man never ceased to amuse him. As nice as that sounded to him, he knew he couldn't abuse this man's kindness. Plus, he had to get back to the house soon or he'd be in trouble.

"Your offer is kind, and I thank you for it, but I really can't stay…" Sasuke said, as he began to find his clothes that had been tossed upon the floor and forgotten.

Kakashi crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. "Maa, but it would be very rude of me to let you leave without freshening up first, so please, use it," he said, a smile showing through his mask.

Sasuke stopped from picking up his pants and looked the man in his visible eye. "No, thank you," he said and went to put his slacks on. But a hand stopped him from getting his legs through them. His eyes trailed up the hand and glared at its owner; he wasn't messing around. "What?"

"Use it or I won't pay you."

The raven's features turned dark at that comment. Kakashi couldn't do that! He gave him what the silver haired man had wanted, so why couldn't he just pay him and let him be on his way? God, this man was stubborn. People had tried to get out of paying him before, but he was always rather…persuasive…with his knife. Damn, where was his knife when he needed it?

"That's a bit unfair and it wasn't in our agreement. So why are you so adamant about it?" Sasuke all but spat out. He couldn't help it, he was a bit angry; especially if the man intended on not paying him all along.

"Because everyone needs a refreshing shower to start the day, so go on, young one. Be a good boy and I'll give you your money," The silver haired man said with a chuckle, amusement clear upon his features.

Sasuke growled. He wasn't _that_ much younger than this man in front of him. He could just tell that the man was in his twenties. So why was he acting like he was a child? The audacity.

"Fine. Where are your towels and washcloths?" The young boy said through clenched teeth as he stood up.

"They're in the cabinet in the bathroom. Have fun," Kakashi all but sang as he started walking towards his dresser drawers to find some clothes. He was still only in his towel.

Sasuke snuck a quick glance over at the older man. After you got passed the interesting mask and shocking silver hair, the man was quite attractive. Really attractive. A blush crept up on the raven, staining his cheeks as he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

After closing the door and starting the shower, Sasuke came to the conclusion that Kakashi's silver hair only added to his allure, even if it was a bit odd. And the mask he wore made him all the more enigmatic. Although…he did get to see what was underneath that mask and he had to admit to himself that yes…Kakashi was indeed very, very attractive.

_Jeez, would you listen to yourself? You sound like a school girl with her first huge crush._

Sasuke huffed angrily at his own thoughts. Since when did he get so hung up over one person? And it was all the more embarrassing at the fact that he was still at this man's house. He needed to get this shower over and quick, so he could just get his money and get out of here before he would beg to the man to take him again.

Sasuke quickly shampooed and rinsed his hair and moved onto his body. As he lathered the soap up and ran the washcloth over his skin, he sighed pleasantly to himself at the feeling of getting clean. It wasn't like he wasn't going to clean himself when he got home…but it was nice to get washed up now, so that he didn't have to walk with well…_evidence_ on his thighs.

The raven sighed again once he fully realized why Kakashi wanted him to shower. Damn it. That man really was sweet.

After showering, he toweled himself off quickly and put his dirty clothes back on. He took a quick glance in the mirror and quickly looked away, walking out of the bedroom entirely. When he walked into the living room, he seen the silver haired man in the kitchenette cooking…something.

"What is that smell?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask, curious at what the other man could possibly be cooking; it honestly didn't smell like anything edible.

Said man turned around with a smile in his eye as he heard Sasuke speak. "Ah, it's an omelet. Would you like one?" Kakashi asked, pointing his spatula at the younger one.

"Are you sure you're making them right? I don't think they're supposed to smell like that," Sasuke replied, walking over towards the man and leaning over him to inspect the food.

The older one chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am, just in a different way. I add some different ingredients here and there. Want one?" Kakashi asked again.

Sasuke looked at the food a moment more before looking up into Kakashi's visible eye. He was seriously debating on whether or not to indulge in this man's kindness for just a little longer…Was that so wrong? God, the easiest sounding decisions were sometimes the most difficult.

In the end, Sasuke chose the less appealing option.

"No, thank you. You've shown me enough kindness, old man," He said playfully, smirking as he put a hand on one hip, the other extended out towards Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged, huffing slightly in what looked like a lazy ass attempt to be disappointed. Then he looked back down at Sasuke and smiled. "Alright. Here ya go. And thank you for last night," he said, giving the money to the younger one.

The words that Kakashi spoke were so genuine that it took Sasuke aback for a second. Seriously…who thanked prostitutes (or whatever one will say) for their service? Unless it was in a perverted and creepy way…But somehow, Sasuke knew that the silver haired man really meant it…

Who the hell does shit like that?

Apparently this guy did.

Sasuke nodded and smiled a little as he counted the money quickly in front of the man to ensure he got his full pay. He was about to get his shoes and head out, but then stopped. Turning around, he seen Kakashi watching him as he was about to go. Sighing softly with the smile still lighting his face, the raven walked back and handed the older man a fifty back.

"For letting me use your shower," The raven mumbled softly before his smile turned into a sly smirk.

And with that, Sasuke was out the door.

**030**

The silver hair man sighed slightly when he heard the door shut and the small pitter patter of steps leaving through the hallway.

He honestly didn't want the kid to leave; he rather enjoyed Sasuke and the company he had to offer. And he meant more than just the physical. There was just something about the boy that was so…

Well, how could he put it?

The boy was sexy, alluring, stubborn, unique, kind, and enigmatic.*

Oh god. He was in deeper than he thought. But who wouldn't fall for a little treat such as that raven?

"Fuck," Kakashi whispered to himself as he noticed his omelet was burning. With swiftness of a ninja, he quickly flipped the omelet off from the pan and onto a plate; it wasn't too burnt. Thank God.

Just as he was filling up a cup of coffee, his roommate decided to come out from his hell hole that was his room. Seriously, the man needed to learn how to clean.

"Ah! Kakashi, how are you this fine morning?" His roomie asked as he walked up and grabbed a cup of coffee for himself.

"Morning Jiraiya," Kakashi mumbled, taking a bite out of his omelet. "I'm not too bad. How's the writing going?" He said, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to make some small talk.

"So stumped right now, bro. I have no clue what I'm trying to write! Ah, well. It'll come to me eventually. So, who was the catch that you brought in last night? And don't try to lie. I heard you last night. Must've been good!" Jiraiya said with a hearty laugh.

The silver haired man blinked. Were they really that loud? Oh well. It wasn't like he didn't bring someone home from time to time. "Yeah…it was pretty good."

"So, what's her name?" Jiraiya asked, leaning up against the counter as Kakashi was.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Hmm…that's an odd name for a girl," the older of the two said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's because he's not a girl."

Coffee spewed from Jiraiya's mouth when he heard that. "Woah, really? I didn't know that you really swung that way."

"I don't tell you everything, Jiraiya," Kakashi said with a small smirk before finishing off his omelet and downed his coffee. "But…It's weird. We only just met last night…but I feel like I really like him. I'm not an overly romantic guy like you are, but do you believe in love at first fuck?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly before he noticed the shit faced grin Kakashi had on his face. No matter how hard Kakashi would try to hide his affections for someone, he still managed to do it through humor.

"I'd say that that would fit you just perfectly."

**Note: (*) the words Kakashi says, the first letter of each word spell out Sasuke's name. (;**

**Thanks again everyone! ^o^**


	3. Who to take?

**Ughyuuu, herro everyone! I just want to say that I'm so sorry that this chapter is way way way overdue! ;o; I did not mean to delay it for so long! x.x But here it is! The next chapter! Sorry if it's sort of dry, it's just leading up to an event (:**

**Thanks again for everyone who reads, reviews, subscribes, favorites, etc! I really appreciate it! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or pretty woman. (; **

"Yes. "

"With Kikuchi-San? Ah, you know that he isn't very fond of me."

A sigh.

"If I must…"

After a few moments, Kakashi hung up his cell phone and sighed again. Why was he always getting thrown into these unpleasant environments for his work? He liked being an editor and all, but he was only an editor for one person at the moment, and it just happened to be the person who he was rooming with. It made things easier.

Either that or he was just lazy.

But now his boss wanted him to take on another author and in order to do that, he must have a meeting with the author's current editor.

_Kikuchi-San._

The man didn't even deserve an honorific in Kakashi's opinion, but alas, the man was older than him, had more experience in the field, and was a complete _ass._

Every time he had seen or had to, unfortunately, talk with the man, he was always bragging about his expensive house, his expensive foreign car, his expensive hound, and his expensive wife. Kakashi had the utmost displeasure of meeting her once and she was horribly vain and egotistical.

Kakashi didn't think being an editor's wife was exactly high class or anything…but to each their own.

The silver-haired man glanced up at the clock and realized he had about four hours to get ready for this meeting, which was going to be held at a fancy restaurant. Great, now he had to spend an absurd amount of money on food.

'_Didn't seem to have any qualms about spending an absurd amount of money on a boy,' _the evil part of his mind quickly surmised.

Kakashi blushed at his own thoughts before scratching at his head in a sign of embarrassment. Well, at least that boy was worth it…why was he calling him boy? The guy was only a few years younger than him; although he did look rather young.

Sighing for the third time in the course of a few minutes, Kakashi went into the kitchen to grab a quick drink and seen that Jiraiya was there as well.

He saw Jiraiya smile at him when he went for the fridge to get an iced tea. He knew that the older man had heard the earlier conversation on the phone.

"So, a bro-date with Kikuchi-San, eh? Haha, have fun," Jiraiya said playfully, before flipping whatever he was making in a pan over.

"Bro-date? Ah, yes. I just pine for Kikuchi-San," Kakashi said with a roll of his eyes and a dramatic hand over his heart before smiling underneath his mask in good humor. Jiraiya knew that Kakashi severely disliked this man, therefore loved to tease him about it. It was all in good fun.

"So, are you taking someone to this restaurant with you? Kikuchi-San loves to take his wife to these little outings…maybe you should take someone as well. You know, so you won't have to suffer his and his wife's presence alone," the older of the two said, cursing softly at himself when he burned his finger.

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow in thought. Huh, he had never really thought of that. It was a rather good idea, if he had to say so himself. Damn why hadn't he thought of it first? Now he had to give credit to the old perv.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that's a good idea," Kakashi said playfully, opening the cap off of his drink and taking a sip.

Jiraiya scoffed. "When do I not have good ideas?"

"Do you really want me to answer to that?" Kakashi smirked.

Jiraiya just laughed before waving a hand towards Kakashi dismissively. "Yeah yeah, don't answer that…So, who do you think you should take along with you?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. Who did he really know who would be willing to suffer this man's presence with him? No one in his department would want to tag along, as they probably had other plans and it was rather sudden, only being a few hours until the designated time.

Who would be available around seven in the evening to go out to dinner?

"Oh, I know!" Jiraiya exclaimed, finishing whatever he was cooking in the skillet and putting it on a plate. "How about you take along that boy who was over the other night? Eh? I'm sure he wouldn't mind eating some free food. The boy looked like he could afford to put on a few pounds."

Kakashi blinked. Then he blushed. It couldn't be seen, but Jiraiya knew that there was a little blush hiding behind that mask.

"You told me yourself that you liked him. Why are you getting all shy all of a sudden? That's not really like you," The older male said, taking a bite out of his meal.

"Well, you see, I'm not so much shy as embarrassed," The silver haired male said, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know where he lives."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "That's alright. You have his number, don't you? Just give him a call! I'm sure he remembers how to get here."

Kakashi smiled a bit at his own silliness. "I don't have his number, either."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Then what do you have to get in contact with him? How do you not get this guy's number? Sheesh…" The older male mumbled before putting his plate in the sink, seemingly finished with his meal.

"I guess I'll just have to go back to where I first seen him and go from there…I would like to see him again. But what if he declines?" Kakashi asked. Sure, _he_ liked Sasuke, but he wasn't sure if Sasuke liked _him. _

Jiraiya smiled. "You give him an offer he can't refuse, of course."

**030**

Kakashi strolled through the streets of the red light district once more, checking out his surroundings while keeping an eye out for that certain boy with that certain haircut. He swore it resembled a duck's butt. It was unique, which seemed to fit Sasuke rather well.

Damn, just where was the place that he had first met the dark haired individual? It was sort of dark when he had met him and now that it was brighter out, things certainly looked different without all of the bright, flashing neon signs.

Damn it…maybe he wouldn't be able to find him after all.

Just as he was about to turn around and go back home, he spotted Sasuke talking with someone just out front of a building's entrance.

Smiling from within his mask, he walked up Sasuke and ruffled his dark spikes.

"Hey, duckbutt," Kakashi said from behind him, wondering whether or not the boy would remember him.

Sasuke halted his speech before turning his head along with his hand to smack the offending hand on his hair. "What the fuck, don't call me that-" the boy stopped his speech once more and blinked.

Kakashi blinked. The boy seemed to be a bit confused before turning to the silver haired man fully and smirked.

"Kakashi."

"Ah, you remember me. I'm flattered," Said Kakashi, before looking around Sasuke to take a glance at the man he was previously having a conversation with.

"Hn. Don't be. So, what is it you want?" Sasuke asked. The other man said Sasuke's name to get his attention once more, but the he simply held up his hand; his signal for 'shut up.'

Kakashi just smiled more at the boy's behavior. He really was too cute. "I have a proposition for you. Would you be willing to hear me out?"

The dark haired boy shrugged slightly, although his smirk was still playing on his lips. "I suppose." He shifted from one foot to the other. The man behind them was looking annoyed.

"Go out on a date with me," Kakashi stated simply.

A dark eyebrow rose at that. "Go out on a date with you?" Sasuke scoffed a bit before crossing his arms. "How sweet of you, but I don't go out on dates with people who were previous clients. Sorry to disappoint you," The raven said before turning back to the other man who seemed relieved to have Sasuke's attention once more.

Kakashi just smiled before standing next to the raven and crossing his arms. "How much is this guy going to pay you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he glanced up at the silver haired male. "It's none of your business. "

Kakashi shook his head. The raven was playing hard to get…too bad for Sasuke, Kakashi liked a challenge. He simply made eye contact with the other man who was trying to do business with the younger boy, and asked him instead. "How much are you going to pay him?"

The other man glared at Kakashi before smirking and replying, "two hundred."

Sasuke just sighed and looked between the two men before crossing his arms. He already told Kakashi he wasn't going to go on a date with him. It was absurd.

"I'll double that offer," Kakashi said.

"I'll triple it," the other man shot back.

Kakashi looked down at the raven with humorous eyes. "I can see that you're company comes at a high price."

Sasuke shrugged, although he did seem amused at how much people were willing to pay for his services. "I'm not going on a date with you, Kakashi." He tried to remind the older man.

Kakashi smiled. "Okay, then. Don't think of it as a date. I'll pay you eight hundred for your services plus to go out to eat with me. Fair deal?"

Sasuke smirked, turning his attention towards the other man who looked pretty pissed at the moment. He was obviously done bidding.

"Your offer is declined," the raven said, as he then turned around and began walking in the direction of Kakashi's home.

Kakashi bowed towards the other man and said with a playful smile, "Good doing business with you," before walking to catch up with his sassy raven.


End file.
